Sparring Match
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Genderbender: Male Erza/Female Jellal... Missing his girlfriend, Erza seeks some friends to train with. When no one else wants to spar, who better to step in than the one he is missing?


**Oneshot Genderbender Male Erza/Female Jellal This is dedicated to ObeliskX. Sorry for posting this later than I had planned!**

 **Rated M: For Sexual situations and references. Slight OCC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Fairy Tail._**

Erza walked the halls of Fairy Tail's newly rebuilt training room. Each area was designated for a specific kind of magic. Erza sighed because the one person that he wanted to spare with had sent a letter informing him that she wouldn't be able to make it back for their weekend date.

Slightly frustrating emotions cause a new. energy flowed through Erza's veins once again causing him to seek another outlet. His previous spare with Natsu was slightly subpar. Granted, Natsu was a formidable opponent most of the time, but today, the fire dragon slayer was about to starve – those were his exact words. "He surrendered due to hunger. Huh! Couldn't he make up a better excuse than that?" Erza asked out loud to the empty room.

Shaking his head, Erza answered himself. "No, I guess not. The man only thinks with his stomach." But Erza didn't have room to talk when it came to his strawberry cakes. He alone could inhale 100 of them in a minute.

With the thought of cake on his mind, Erza decided to train some more. He could indulge in the scrumptious treat later one as a reward for improving his water attacks. They have been slaying of late, or Juvia has gotten better with her water magic.

"Requip…" Echoed throughout the room. Once the blinding light fade, Erza stood in his Sea Emperor Armor show casing his muscular glory. Tight, green shorts with fins on the side hugged his manly curves. His chest was bare showcasing his 8 pack abs while his forearms and tone legs were covered scaled gauntlets and greaves. Erza's long red hair was pulled into a pony tail with a fin crown framing his face. A flowing green cap hung from two pauldron's on Erza's should. Finally, his armor was complete with the Sword of the Seven Seas clutched in his hand. The sword's power was equivalent that to a sea god.

Unbeknownst to Erza who stood at the pool's edge, a loud sigh could be heard by half the female population hiding in the rafters above the training area. The ladies were pushing and shoving just to catch a glimpse of the famous Erza in his almost nude form until they were rudely sent packing by a mysterious new comer.

She watched as Erza dove head first into the water. The red head stood her ground as practice dummies attacked from all angles thanks to Freed's enchantments. Erza whirled and twirled elegantly as he did combo attacks slicing through the enemies.

An hour later, Erza sighed heavily as he toweled off. The workout was great, but he was still disappointed that he didn't have a real opponent to challenge him. "What am I going to do now? Eat more strawberry cake?" He stated jokingly to himself.

"You could eat cake, or you could spar with me." A seductive voice whispered into his ear. Large, molten chocolate eyes turned to see another set of deep brown eyes that were almost black.

"But…But you said you were going to miss our standing date!" Erza exclaimed with a light blush at how Jellal's breast brushed his upper arm. His cape could not protect him from the warmth that her body was radiating.

"I lied…" The blue haired woman replied with a smirk as she placed a light kiss on Erza's cheek, tugging his long red pony tail.

Jellal took a minute to admire the man in front of her. His perfect sculpted chest, the 8 pack of abs leading down to the … well paradise was the best way she could say it. She lightly licked her lips at the thought of have her legs wrapped around Erza's powerful thighs as he took her.

Wiping her mouth of the drool, she glanced up at her beloved who was sporting a crimson blush as red as his hair. It was cute how she could still make him squirm.

"You wanted to spar, so how about we have a challenge?" Jellal asked in a husky voice. Watching Erza shiver slightly as her words brought about indecent thoughts into his head.

Once Erza found his tongue, he asked, "You don't spar without a goal in mind, so what does the winner of the challenge get?" He managed to ask as his eyes followed the blue haired mage, who was walking around now.

"Winner cooks dinner tonight?" Jellal asked.

"That seems like such a simple beat for a rough match…" Erza commented with a grin. He was thinking of a few things the heavenly body mage could do after their challenge.

"You drive a hard bargain, Erza. What did you have in mind then?"

"The winner gets anything they want?" Jellal's blue eyebrow raised at Erza's forwardness.

"Anything?" Jellal asked as she bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Yes…" Erza replied with a smirk.

"You're on, Erza." Jellal stated as she walked happily with Erza to another arena.

One they arrived, they two took their designated positions. A seduce smile hung on Jellal's lips in hopes to distract Erza, but he just ignored her.

Fighting his own inner desire just to ravish the heavenly body mage, Erza steeled himself for any tricks that Jellal would use to distract her. "Requip." Erza called forth a new uniform that Jellal had never seen before. The armor covered his chest and upper arms with gold leaves. A golden leaf battle skirt, like the old Greeks used, came down mid-thigh allowing him to move freely. Golden gauntlets and tall boots protected his arms and feet while his head protected by a golden leaf helmet.

"What the hell, Erza?" Jellal yelled. "How is that fair? You look like a god of old!" She pouted at her opponent.

"All is fair in love and war." The red-haired mage replied with a confident smile as he charged Jellal.

His opponent countered a two-layer destruction magic. Much to Jellal's dismay, her attack only recharges Erza's power. Seeing that her attack was unsuccessful, Jellal changed tactics. She dodged Erza's katana by rolling left. This put her in the perfect place to… see Erza's muscles expedite each movement perfectly. This armor should be outlawed! How can anyone focus seeing such flawless "Get your head out of the gutter, Jellal! Just because he is wearing that!"

Jellal sent Erza a knowing look. "You're cheating!" She called out to him.

"It's an armor so I don't see how!" Erza replied as he flipped Jellal on to her back. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his hold was to strong.

Realizing that she was pinned with nowhere to go, Jellal switched to her seduction mode. She slid her leg up and down Erza's bare right leg. Jellal quivered with suspense as Erza's muscles tensed as he pushed into her more. "Stop that…" Erza told her with a ragged breath.

"But you're wearing that!" Jellal told him with a nod. "Turnabout is fair play." She told him with a toothy grin as she slipped her arms free. They began to run over all of Erza's exposed skin.

Lite touches followed every nook and cranny of Erza's arms. His breath hitched as the game took a turn towards the dangerous. Trying to reposition himself for the win, Erza tugged up his armor slightly, but this drew Jellal's attention. Her small hands gracefully played with the visible muscle. Erza sighed in content thinking that the matched was over with.

Then Jellal's gentle touches turned into hands of terror as she tickled Erza. Once he lost his concentration as he laughed so hard, Jellal flipped Erza on to his back. Now, the blue-haired mage straddled her opponent.

"I win!" She exclaimed loudly as Erza finally caught her breath.

"That was a cheap shot!" He pouted.

"Awe, don't me such a sore loser, Erza." Jellal commanded him as she grind her hips on his pronounced bulge. This caused Erza's eyes to roll back into his head. "I know just the punishment for your loss." She said with a wicked gleam as she grabbed Erza's face and pulled his lips towards hers. "Tonight, your mine…" She promised him.

The end….

Thanks for reading!


End file.
